Does everything looks as it seems?
by La GrrL
Summary: Lizb Arak Hetter, strange as angels and mysterious as evils, as the most precious being they could give… not a mary sue - Does every story has a HAPPY ENDING? Read & Review plz thanxs :)
1. Prologue

A note from the author:  
  
A long time. we have seen constant fights between "angels" and "evils", thousands of innocent people died, especially at Lord Voldemort times, which were the cruelest times wizards had ever seen before, none one brook the rules everything and everyone were separate, private from everything and scared.  
  
The only thing Lord Voldemort can't control were love and the product of it. A new being get birth, with the most pure feelings. Characterized as special, her ancestors (including mother & father) adopted DIFFERENT positions, a banned love but charmed with an elixir, protect them. She, strange as angels and mysterious as evils, as the most precious being angels and evils could give.  
  
Lizb Arak Hetter  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
".because everything happens for a reason."  
  
This my blood  
This is my pain  
&  
This is something  
I Had Learn  
  
Survive,  
Security  
Strength and  
Soul  
  
Karla Quevedo  
  
Prologue  
  
Final aggression between evils and angels, took place in front of me, without carrying about myself, their obsession of seen me death is still alive now more than ever. In the lonely darkness shadows appeared around me, they watched me in a mischievous way. I asked myself:  
  
"Why? I'm different? Or simply, I don't belong here?"  
  
A soft sound is rising, drums and people shouting, a deep river floating in my mind, distract me from my original propose. I just want to find a new road to follow, no bridges, none one, hypnotized by the sound everybody's killing doubt, pass or not, kill or not, evils and angels are separated watching me, waiting for my end, saving inside a unique desire, kill massively. Without making any sense of humor, privacy and silence their forever followers, frozen hearts, no feelings around can't save me.  
  
"I'm scared please go away. Stop! "- I said to myself waiting for an answer  
  
No answer was given, they can't hear me but I can feel them, walking around me, looking each other, step by step a mysterious man appeared carrying me, by now nothing and none one can save me, I knew they want the best part of me, my feelings, to burn them into the darkness shadows.  
  
Two cries made a clear emphasize above everyone, two cries that have no cure, strong tears banished through the air. Carrying me without making any sound, I was floating in the air, as a magic dream, feeling the air touching softly my face moving my hair, I felt soft and weak like a feather. tears began dropping, each one of them sounded like a bomb, dynamite in my mouth avoid to me to shout, a controller bomb, etched in my heart, prohibit me to make any movement.  
  
Nasty figures appeared, a light came finally I knew this was my end. They took me closely through an edge, I felt how warmness capture my little body, tears got frozen by the way, I started feeling, now those sounds seemed to be near to me, my heart pumped faster and faster.  
  
"None one will help me"- I said to myself. -  
  
Clearly I could hear voices around me, they don't speak like me, I'm afraid to open my eyes to this new world, again people shout calling up just one name, mine.  
  
An echo surrounded my mind, and let my eyes open, instantly the controller bomb ended, and a sweet voice began calling me. "My sweet little baby, now you are saved, GO AWAY! Far away from here please, where only the sun shines and shadows disappear", a strange power captured all me and finally I found myself save. 


	2. So Like a Rose inside and So Patient as ...

**** CHAPTER I ****  
  
** So Like a Rose inside and so Patient as Gloom outside **  
  
I "Magic is inside" /I  
  
Far away a light turned on, spreading it's particles around the room. After sacrificing Hagrid's cat, Mellou, she didn't want to open her eyes to this new place. she perfectly knew that by now. she was save.  
  
In the middle of a rainy night, clouds over helmed sky, drops were falling one by one above Hagrid's hut ceiling, each one of them made a deep sound, not only above its ceiling but also above his little bell near the front door, drops seemed as Lizb's tears. dripping along her check desperate and confused, with no hope of living, frozen tears marked a soft white curve along her check, with eyes closed, holding a little dark red bag in her left hand she slept peacefully on Hagrid's bed, near the chimney. Albus Dumbledore, who was sitting next to her. was thinking about what had happen, why a little girl is private of being with her real parents, why everybody hated little Lizb, if she's just an innocent being? Did evils won their last battle or did angels won it? Lots of questions moved around his mind with no answer back.  
  
"How can it be? She's just an innocent being."- and carrying her in his arms, swigging her little body convert in white blankets, he started at her, while he was talking alone.  
  
"Pour little baby, how can it be? They don't know you, and they won't ever know you. your parents. as far as I know. they really love you since the very first moment Yine Hetter, your mother, had you inside her womb, she promise herself to love you more than anything.- Dumbledore's eyes, got red and soft tears began dripping along his check.  
  
- Well, I won't cry anymore little Lizb - banishing his tears with his hands he continue while little Lizb. was in her sweet sleep. - "Your mother was a really good person, so cute, so pure and with the necessary strength to support any situation. you and your mother. - and sighing he continue talking as if Lizb was hearing him - both of you have the same characteristics. black hair, tiny nose, small ears and not too much forehead. the same. but. I don't know. if you little baby, have her same eyes... THOSE eyes. both of you will look exactly the same. Do you know something dear sweetie, I got worried when she told me WHO was, sorry, who IS your biological father. I won't say his name; he doesn't deserve for himself. for someone very special and cute like you to call him father. I rather lie. maybe just maybe someday you will know, the one who left your mother, when she more needed someone during those 9 months. that was when she met Peter Arak. and as far as I concert he's your truly father. he occupied from you and your mother. even though Peter knew who was your "father". now. where Peter & Yine must be?"  
  
Rain finished, calming everything outside, thunders stopped roaring in the sky, clouds won't join themselves together again and a beautiful moonlight shadow started its appearance. Dumbledore, since Lizb arrival he was waiting for Hagrid, who hasn't the minor idea that one of the most powerful wizards has in his arms, the most pure being but also the most mysterious.  
  
Suddenly the peaceful echo of the night was interrupted by an insignificant sound. someone was knocking the window. it was Hagrid.  
  
- Hagrid? Is that you? - said Albus Dumbledore, hiding Lizb behind the pillows and looking out of the window, in fact it was Hagrid  
  
- Yes, Sir. I'm getting cold here please open the door.- said Hagrid firmly to Dumbledore's question. Opening the door carefully, without making any noise, Dumbledore let Hagrid come in.  
  
Come in. sshhh. and don't...!! Hagrid! - said Dumbledore worrying about the noise it will make Hagrid shutting furiously the door.  
  
Sir, I-m really consternated. people at Diagon Alley only talk about what was going to happen tonight. I asked everybody there and only one person could tell me what was going on. well not really. but some things. they said some thing related to Voldemort and a baby. I don-t know, Sir did you know something about this.  
  
Dumbledore, just sat down again in the bed but now near the pillows, he looked Hagrid, and his eyes reflected some kind of sadness and powerlessness. turning around carrying little Lizb in his arms while she was sleeping. Hagrid was shock about what he had seen. naturally he also was confused, many questions revolved his mind now.  
  
Sir! How? Di.. di..did you. where! From where! What? What is going on! Tell me please! - said Hagrid more terrified than ever.  
  
Her name is Lizb Arak Hetter. as you can see she's just a couple of weeks since she was born. Did you remember Yine Hetter? That quiet and simple girl? Don't you remember her? She was Ravenclaw's prefect, when I was teaching 1st year, don't you? Well she.little Lizb is her daughter. I won't tell you more. but you must know who I'm talking about. dearer Hagrid.  
  
Sir. is she. was the one who. fall in love with. YOU-KNOW-WHO? Is she?  
  
Yes... realize everything I won't tell you more than this. - said Dumbledore firmly, starting Lizb.  
  
So. Is she. YOU-KNOW-WHOS daughter?  
  
Mmm.. just think, you are getting to a conclusion.  
  
So! That's why! Everybody at Diagon Alley swears that she's death!  
  
I know. but I rescue her.  
  
How? - said Hagrid looking little Lizb and thinking how she could escape. from some thing like that. how could she escape from Voldemort's hands.  
  
Simply, Hangrid. I'm sorry but you lost your cat, Mellou.  
  
What?! Do you mean. you made a reincarnation. from Mellou to Lizb? Or some sort like that?  
  
That's right. As you know Voldemort's worst fear is me. sshh. Keep it in secret this is one of my millions of charms I created. sshh. keep quiet about this nobody must know.  
  
Er. but now what we are going to do with Lizb? We can't keep her. if we keep her. it will be Hogwart's end.  
  
Yine, knew that this was going to happen. really I didn't knew Voldemort had "feelings" but he got jealous when he knew that Yine was marrying Peter Arak, another wizard but not from Hogwarts, someday I will tell you this with more details, Voldemort knew Yine was pregnant. but he didn't want the child. for obvious reasons. she married Peter. and lived together along with Lizb during just 2 week since now. Voldemort's followers told him that the child got birth. that's why everyone at Diagon Alley is talking about it as a common new. Yine left with Lizb a little note and some things, there - Dumbledore pointed Lizb's little dark red bag. - Before. all this tragedy from today, Yine and Peter had told me everything, some of the details were, that we must leave Lizb, with some friends of Peter, Mr. and Mrs. Wenheart, obviously they are also wizards who studied here at Hogwarts, Yine knew that Mrs.Wenheart wanted to have a daughter, so she will be Lizb adoptive mother. they also have children, 2 little boys. Before I forget. Lizb mustn't know she's a wizard.  
  
Sir. But. wasn't that a waste of magic? I mean Lizb, maybe will give a whole change; I'm realizing too many things. Got it! She's some sort of good and bad intentions.  
  
Hangrid.. She is!  
  
But let me tell you. someday she will ask. someday. someday she will know.  
  
Sure. She will. but let me explain you something. Mr and Mrs. Wenheart also have 2 boys, so then, they must frequently see magical things. and Lizb will realize that she's also a wizard. that's what we don't want to happen.  
  
Sir, really I'm not sure about this. I promise that I will visit Lizb, I don't know how Mrs.Wenheart will treat her.  
  
By all the noise they made, little Lizb woke up, making little noises like yawning, moving her little hands it seems that she wanted to touch some thing. but without opening her eyes.  
  
Don't you see Hagrid, she looks so innocent and cute. - said Dumbledore swigging her.  
  
Sir! Sir! - Said Hagrid looking little Lizb very impressed.  
  
What's the. mm..ma.matter.- starting Lizb's dark red eyes.  
  
Both of them were very impressed.  
  
Hangrid, do you know what do these beautiful eyes mean?  
  
No. I don't. she she. she's unique. - said Hagrid starting at her eyes, while Lizb looked him confused.  
  
In my 100 hundred years I haven't seen something like this before. except from Yine her eyes were dark orange. beautiful and impressive.  
  
But what do the mean? - said Hagrid enthusiastic.  
  
Perfection. in every way.  
  
Are you talking about one maybe one of the best future wizards ever? More powerful than her father. Voldemort?  
  
Yes. Indeed she could destroy him. she's the one.  
  
So then Sir what we must do.? Send her here to Hogwarts?  
  
Yes. forget of what I said before - said Dumbledore, opening Lizb's little bag. - Here's a note Yine left me, let me read it:  
  
Dear Dumbledore;  
  
Thanks for keeping my sweetie during this tragic night for me, in which my destiny will be unknown maybe I will be in dark shadows and loneliness, I don't know. As I told you before, Lizb must be taken tonight to Mr and Mrs. Wenheart's castle. at the age of 13, she must go to Hogwarts.  
  
I'm sending you a little key, there's another note there.  
  
She mustn't know that Lord Voldemort is her real father. the only thing she will know is that her mother and father are death. Remember me every time you can.  
  
Thank you dear Master,  
  
Yours Faithfully,  
  
Mrs. Yine Arak Hetter.  
  
Dumbledore took the other note, and read it quietly.  
  
- mmmm I see. - said Hagrid wrinkling his nose.in doubt.  
  
- Hagrid please go to, Croskand Valley now with Lizb, tomorrow I will go with you, to open something. Please be careful. She's just a little baby.  
  
Closing her eyes slowly and falling sleep again, Lizb turned her head, charming Hagrid & Dumbledore with her sweetness.  
  
Oh! She looks really really cute!  
  
Hagrid please. you are late..  
  
Don't worry Sir, I will go with Aragos, the owl I bought you, sorry Sir I didn't told you. Little Lizb really worry me. if someone catch me during the travel I will send Lizb with Aragos.  
  
- Hagrid. don't you know something called "transportation"?  
  
- Er. er. ook.  
  
- Take this.- putting in Hagrid's head something special, instantly Dumbledore took his wand and shouted - AZTARS LEUTOS!!!  
  
Hagrid disappeared with Lizb in his arms.  
  
*** KZ left a NOTE ***  
  
Hi everybody! Sorry for my grammar mistakes op's my English is a bit but just A BIT out of control. whatever I must improve it ( oh God another thing. I lost my 13 reviews from last month. and I'm still very sad for that. For those who didn't understanding a thing. here are some explanations. nono here no. at the chapter XP! Well wait for the second chapter! SEE YA! TAKE CARE! One recommendation: you can read the prologue hearing, T.A.T.U - not gonna get us Evanescence - bring me back to life or everybody's fool.  
  
For chapter 1 T.A.T.U - prostie dvizheniya 


End file.
